


Origin of Love

by JTristan



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-15
Updated: 2014-04-15
Packaged: 2018-01-19 12:08:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1469107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JTristan/pseuds/JTristan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared在Jensen的蛋糕店里扮演一个小混球，而Jensen发现爱上了他。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Origin of Love

这会儿公寓里只剩下Jensen一个人，他换掉了用来招待客人的正式的西服，穿上更舒服的T恤和家居裤，然后走到客厅里收拾搁在茶几上的茶杯和订单资料，以及他的蛋糕店的宣传册。

离他和Jared约定的时间还早。

Jensen在洗碗槽里放入温肥皂水的时候琢磨这笔订单所需的材料。客人是一对老夫妇，他们并不是真的想吃蛋糕，只是想纪念他们一同走过的日子。老先生说这个小妹妹喜欢吃甜食，就像一只小蜜蜂一头扎在花蜜里出不来哩。Jensen觉得那实在是太甜蜜了，通常到他店里买蛋糕的人除了饱腹和满足对甜食的需求，很少有人会带着幸福的笑。

Jared除外。

Jensen仔细地擦干净手，他想到了那个午后，这个叫Jared的大男孩带着Marcus Café的外带纸袋，推开了他的店门。

“你好啊。”他说，相当自然地坐在了靠窗位。

桌椅都被Jensen擦得发亮，干净的橘色桌布上放着一盏小台灯，《Los Angeles Times》整齐地插在木质书槽里，是最新一期。这个店没有什么特别的，大家都想往理查德森市投资，而Jensen只想过平凡的日子。他不是那种有远大抱负的人，他投票，但是不参与谈论。就像，他做蛋糕，但是不研制新的配方。

Jensen是那种传统意味上的老派的男人。他的蛋糕只有三种口味：巧克力，布朗尼，纯芝士。形状也是圆的，或者三角形(通常是单卖)。它们依次排列在玻璃橱柜里，等着被人买走或者被Jensen一个人处理掉。

Jensen站在收银台后方，看着Jared在椅子上坐了一会儿，又站了起来。他先是在这个不大的店子里走动，插着兜，欣赏着墙上的照片；而后面对玻璃橱柜弯下了腰，头发落下一缕搭在额前。Jensen觉得这样的姿势有些尴尬：他站着，站得笔直。而他的客人弯着腰，就好像在对他鞠躬，又像是一头巨大的麋鹿随时会用他的角顶穿这层碍事的玻璃。

德克萨斯州的阳光打在这个大男孩的背上，Jensen想，如果他能顺着光柱向上攀，也许能尝到太阳的味道。Jared就像知道Jensen在想什么，他们明明第一次见面。他抬起眼，在Jensen想要数他的抬头纹的时候开口：“你没有其他的味道吗？”

“好吧，只有这些口味。”连Jensen都不知道他为什么会那么遗憾地说“好吧”，他搞不懂他自己。对着这个比他高、壮，又洋溢着青春气息的男孩，他只想快些卖出一个蛋糕，或者，对哦，他为什么不推销鲜榨果汁？“还有果汁，今天半价。”Jensen补充一句，他觉得有点莫名的紧张。

Jared已经站直了，他和Jensen面对面，完全的挡去了太阳，却在阴霾处洒下另一片炫目的光。他对着Jensen笑了起来，好像看透了他的内心，“那么我要软糖味儿的果汁。”

Jensen把这个“软糖味儿”在心里连读了两遍，而Jared就在他发呆的这几秒研究了他腮侧的胡子。他想伸手去摸摸看是不是像看起来那样扎手，Jensen打断他。

“没有‘软糖味儿’，先生，我只提供目录上有的。”Jensen觉得这个说法太刻薄。但他已经说了，尽量保持着礼貌，并递出了菜单。说是“递”，他更像是相当有耐心地把它“拍”出去。

Jared的手臂就势压了上去，他现在看起来像一个随时准备无理取闹的小混球，Jensen差点问他为什么没父母陪同。然而他没开口，当然，他已经被这个小混球的目光锁定，就像被施了定身术。他不得不去和他的双眼对焦，慢慢感受汗从毛孔蒸发。

这种感觉——这操蛋的尴尬——正如把冰激凌从冰箱拿出来，还来不及放进干冰让它保持低温，就突然地滑出了手，掉在地上，迅速的被烤热的地板融化。

“我不想吃巧克力，”Jared从容地从他的手臂下抽出菜单，他充分地向Jensen展示了他的表演才能，是的，他在演绎一个胡搅蛮缠的骚扰者，或者一个不到五岁的任性的小孩子，“也不想吃布朗尼，更不想吃芝士。”Jensen感到耳朵有点烫，在烫热滑到脖子之前他想打电话报警。

“我是Jared，Jared Padalecki，我是甜品鉴定家。”

Jensen听到他的内心在对着这个“甜品鉴定家”坚定地狠狠地骂了一句：操你的。

“我大概会在理查德森一个星期，这期间我每天都会来你这里，”Jared说的很严肃，好像他讲的每一个字都不能更公正，也不能更该死的真实。他拿起菜单，在Jensen的注视下将它扔进垃圾筐，“直到你推出一款我满意的新品。”

当时的Jensen安静了一小段时间，他陷入小范围的自我纠结，在愤怒与忍耐之间挣扎。他的菜单躺在垃圾桶里，他的喉咙像是拼命喝下又急又快的阵雨的土壤，即便尘埃落定也无法缓解干荒。

“你知道，哥们儿，”Jensen的镇定让Jared狡黠的笑容呛在一个嚏喷后，他留意到男孩的衣领被脖子上的汗渍浸透，“如果你拿不出证件，我可以随时打电话报警。他们会告诉你理查德森的警官是喝什么样的牛奶长大的。”

“我其实是研究生。”

好了，这回又是研究生。Jensen忍不住翻个白眼，从垃圾筐里捡回他的菜单。他没打算再理Jared，只是打开收银机，摘下收银条，清点今天的收入。

“我真的是研究生。”Jared讲话的速度像一把发射中的前苏联自动步枪，“我从圣安东尼奥来，正打算在这个地方研究甜点，就在你的店。你知道这也是一种人文学，老男人，你不能报警，不行，你会毁了我的学分。我们那个老头不会放过我的。”

Jensen没买他的账，他在本子和电脑上都登记完毕后才撕下一张便签，拔下笔帽在上面写下一串地址，“如果你想研究，我推荐Afrah。”Jared看起来有点沮丧，但他还是接过便签，杵在那里，用手指捻着上面的字。

“四星，环境好，菜品多。”Jensen还在介绍Afrash餐馆的时候，Jared已经拿着便签坐回了靠窗的那个位子。他看起来相当不开心，他的嘴撅了起来，趴在了桌上，侧着脑袋枕着他的手臂。

Jensen觉得从他这个角度看过去，刨去Jared的宽厚的肩背，和他折起来的结实的长腿，他就像一个因为没有吃到糖果而赌气的大宝宝。

有一种莫名其妙的罪恶感在Jensen头顶笼罩了几秒，他决定安慰他，谁管他到底是谁，来干什么。

“嘿。”Jensen把多滋乐放在Jared的桌子上，他很容易地就品味到这种暗暗的沸腾着气泡的感觉，他凝视着Jared的翘起的发梢，将一杯加了冰块的苏打水放在软糖旁边。

他看着Jared抬起头，皱了皱鼻梁，对着多滋乐迸发快乐的笑容。他们的视线再一次撞在一起，Jared仿佛在无声的请求Jensen，用他可爱的酒窝和闪闪发亮的眼睛，他在请求“吃它”的许可。

“看这个。”Jensen拉开椅子，坐在Jared的对面。他拿起叉子，将长条的软糖扭转在叉子头，缠绕一小部分的握柄，然后，在Jared的双手都压平在桌面上时，将软糖泡进了苏打水。

“超酷！”Jared高举双臂欢呼。

软糖并没有在水里融化，Jensen挑的是一条红色的，它沉在细小的气泡里，像一股潮热在苏打水中散开，隔着冰，Jared闻到了火的味道。

刚刚的不快就在这条被泡过苏打水的扭扭糖里驱散，Jared仰着脑袋向后靠，举着叉子，张着嘴，他让扭扭糖慢慢地从叉子上落入他的口中，他的喉咙不急着吞咽，他要细细品尝。

“你能创新。”Jared临走前对Jensen说，路灯将他的身影拉的过长，“我相信你能，Jensen，你人这么好，这么酷，又这么有想法，还给我吃糖。为什么不突破自己？有一次我去探险，我认为我的体力还不算差，我经常健身，”他停顿了一下，Jensen接上了话，“是的，我看得出来。”Jared的手在身前一边做手势，一边继续着他的话，“可我在高海拔湿滑的草地上无法快速行走，我有好几个小时都觉得自己是个果冻，两条腿特别的粘。知道那种吗？那个游戏——Pudding Monsters，我觉得自己特别的滑。”

Jensen大概懂了，他点着头，手掌抹了一把脸，“好的大男孩，”他说着一个承诺，“明天你会得到一个香草味。”

Jared停了停，又撅起了嘴，他干脆将双手按在了Jensen的肩膀上，感受掌心下的突然的僵硬，他觉得Jensen没有真的答应他什么，这个年长的男人就像一杯甜甜的带点辣味的茶。

在几分钟的沉默后，Jared认真的语调在理查德森寂静的街道上无比清晰，“我想要更多。”

这真是一个非常好，非常好的要求。

“太他妈好了。”Jensen对自己说，他在与Jared初次见面的第二天就“摔倒”在鲜黄色糖霜里，他手里的挤花器怎么也不听使唤，圆形香草海绵蛋糕上的外层青绿色糖霜也在取笑他。他搞糟了他的新尝试。

Jensen不得不承认他满脑子都是Jared的那句话，和他说话时的神情。他能从Jared的手掌中感受到无边无际的热力。

尽管他失败了，Jared仍然来了。坐在那个位子，晒着他的头发。他偶尔看几眼忙碌的Jensen，如果Jensen一整天都没有理他，他就留下一张“明天还来哦”的便签。

Jensen发现Jared不只是坐在那里那么简单，他也会在危机时刻冲出来，隔在Jensen与闹事的顾客之间，真正闹事那种。在那个王八蛋酒鬼对笑脸相迎的Jared挥出拳头的时候，Jensen毫不客气一记老拳直砸他门面，下一秒便拨通了当地警局的号码，送这个倒霉鬼去看守所清醒。

他没花时间去看Jared脸上崇拜的神情，只是抬起手去捏他的后颈。Jared的情绪很快被安抚，Jensen能感觉的到。

拍拍大男孩的背，Jensen向他表达感谢。

Jared为Jensen带来Marcus Café的pasta，Jensen熬夜研究新品蛋糕。

他和糖霜一起睡觉，和奶油一起醒来。他的浴室排水管道总是会被粘稠物和碎壳堵住——来源于鸡蛋和面粉。就像Jared说的，Jensen终于在第五个夜晚突破了自己，绿色的花边褶皱衬托蛋糕面上的棕色可可酱绘成的卡通麋鹿，红鼻子是削的刚刚好大小的樱桃碎。如果Jared切开它，他会发现一个由Jensen创造的小秘密。

Jensen等待。他甚至挂上了CLOSE的牌子，即使他的人还站在收银台后。他觉得出了汗，并开始担心在冰箱里的蛋糕也会出汗。他把眼珠转向墙上的照片，盯着那些雪地和大海，他幻想那份凉爽，冲浪滑雪或者什么的。

然而过了Jared每天来的时间点，Jensen反复地看了几遍手表，给Jared发了“我做好了”的短信。他确认Jared今天迟到，但他还想多等一会儿。日头快要西落，他感到焦躁，又感到失落，最后向自己妥协。他走出吧台，打算将冰箱里的蛋糕端进玻璃橱卖掉，在关阖玻璃门之前，他听到店门被猛然拉开的声音。

“Jen！”一阵风卷到Jensen身边，他撞进一个密不可分的拥抱。

Jared紧紧抱住他，带着汗味。

“我很抱歉今天迟到了，我真的，哦天，Jensen你真好抱，不，我的意思是，我必须，天哪，你太他妈的，耶稣基督！”他语无伦次，爽朗地笑了起来。

Jensen的手还算自由，它在Jensen的大脑指令下拉开橱门，取出那个画着麋鹿的蛋糕，在Jared不知道因为什么兴奋，并翘起了他的一条腿的时候，将整个蛋糕拍在了他的脸上。

之后是意料之中的吻和意料外的做爱。他们扯拽着，两具健硕的肉体碰撞。Jensen舔干净Jared脸上的糖霜，在Jared发现那个秘密之后一边说着操一边这么做着。Jared很乐意拥抱他，在将Jensen压在碰翻了奶油的工作台上，用沾满奶油的手指在他的脊背上作画的时候，舌头紧跟着卷舔，触碰，湿漉漉地让甜腻化开。

Jared的手指为Jensen沉沦，他呼吸的空气就像Jensen的瘾症，他们没有吸食尼古丁，却在这个比巧克力还甜的工作间里沉迷。他们用嘴，用手指，用阴茎，把彼此操熟，麝香跑进了蜜里。Jared的嘴唇粘上Jensen的，舌头下压着的鹿角棒糖——Jensen的小秘密——推给老男人，在夺回的同时抬臀奋战。Jared不担心工作台会塌掉，他没空操心这个。他尝透了甜美，他变得甜美。

Jensen想起那个时候的他的Jay，才发觉脸颊烧热，指针已经走到六点整，他发了一个小时的呆。

“真该死。”他用手拍拍脸，又赶紧走到水池那里捧起凉水洗脸。他用最快的速度刮胡子，换上黑色的空乘服，拧好袖扣，拇指抹过袖口金色的装饰边。

他的男朋友来接他，没用车，穿着白色的空乘服，领带歪向一边。Jensen将它摆正，和他的Jay一同去往酒吧。

“所以你会在派对上发宣传单吗？”Jared止不住好奇。

“为什么我要那么做？”Jensen走在他身边，对路人的视线感到羞涩。

“因为那是一个——你打篮球吗？”

“不，我‘看’篮球。”

“好吧，瞧我的！”

“哦不——嘿回来，Jared，你……操。”

一个漂亮的夕阳，一个完美的三分球，一个抓住了他的呼吸的性感爱人。

Jensen觉得没有比现在更好的了，一切回到了本源，他找到了激发灵感的原料，他在纯然的爱里露出放松的幸福的笑容。


End file.
